Acceptance and kisses
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Read to find out ;) will include spitfire,Cheshroy and team,and that's all in saying.


She sat there,in the shadows lair. Looking rather comfortable whilst watching the news. He'd just been accepted into the justice league. She watched the whole ceremony play out from the TV,her eyes constantly on red arrow,well not constantly but every time the camera aimed towards him,her eyes immediately locked on him like an eagle and its prey.

Jades POV:

"Hmm,so red arrows in the big league now,how interesting." She commented as the camera redirected to the reporter,her interest in the news was suddenly lost.

"Very,at least now he will be of proper service." She heard Sportsmaster say from behind her. She lifted herself to look at him.

"Meaning?" I ask,obliviously. Of course I already knew roy was a clone and sleep agent,but I don't mind. What I do mind is that the others-shadows and Sportsmaster- use him like he's nothing but a tool.

"You know what it means,but now he's in the big league we might get our pay checks a lot sooner."

"_We? _I have nothing to do with _this!"_ I snarl at crusher_._

"What's the matter baby girl? Scared what your little crush would say if he found out you_ are _one of his handlers_."_ I hear my_ father _say.

"I have no feelings towards ro-red arrow nor will I ever,as for being one of his handlers..thats his problem." I say trying to hide my true feelings for roy. Damn why must that boy make everything so difficult,I mean I know he's a hero and Heroes must foil the villains plans but really it's not like my plans are that bad. I just want to claw his pants off,not destroy the world! Damn heroes!

"Like you said in New Orleans Jade,why deny the attraction?" I hear him say before the sound of the door shutting.

Urgh I really need a distraction.

Artemis's PoV:

So Roy's been accepted into the justice league.._great_. Well at least he won't be on _this _team. I just can't believe the league would let him of all people join! I bet he feels soooo pleased with himself it'll all go to his head. _I deserve that! I've worked the hardest to prove my self on this team_.

"Erm artemis,not to pry but as your friend I don't think these thoughts are healthy." M'gann voiced in artemis's mind.

I thought you were only allowed to read the bad guys minds! And they aren't unhealthy! They are reasonable,debatable,and obviously right.

"Well he does feel slightly pleased with himself,not too much though he's thinking about-huh the mind connection broke,probably because he's too out of range,I'm surprised I could even read that much-"

M'gann.

"Yeah?"

Could I please have my mind back.

"What? Oh! Yeah of course,sorry I just-I'm going-bye." M'gann voiced before leaving my brain.

Maybe I should be careful with what I think around here..probably not the best place to think about wally.

"Why would you-whoops I'm leaving."

...

"Ps I think you and wally would make a cute couple,WE COULD DOUBLE DATE...bye!" M'gann fastly said this time officially leaving.

M'gann?

M'gann?... No reply I think she's gone,good brain for not revealing anything! I knew I liked this brain for a reason.

Roy's PoV:

Finally,it's only took forever for me to be accepted,at least now they might treat me like an adult or at least something more than a sidekick! I feel like I'm supposed to do something,but what? Something like **infiltrating the justice league. Maybe not now but soon enough,then I can rip cheshire clothes off and **** her senseless. **

**Somewhere in the shadows,cheshire was standing, typing on the large outdated computed,this computer happened to be linked to Roy's mind and could control his movements,actions,thoughts and even allow him to confess. Cheshire looked up from the computer and into the young justice camera "What?..Have you seen his arms." **

Wally's PoV:

Man I'm so buzzed for roy..I just wish he could visit every once in a while,not like he does anyway. Maybe artemis is right,maybe he doesn't deserve to be on the league,but hell he's tried,and if his success has ruined our friendship than I'd rather he succeed in the league than fail _and _loose our friendship.

"Okay,wally,again I don't mean to pry,but I think roy is still your friend. He's just-"

Busy? I've heard it all before.

"No really wally,it's pointless throwing away a friendship just because he's moved up a league." M'gann answered,sounding like a twelve year old girl settling an argument between her friends.

You know what beautiful you're right,what was I thinking! I should never listen to artemis,not like I do anyway. Quite the opposite actually.

Artemis's PoV:

Okay so,Roy's coming here! Just avoid him! Don't even look at him or anything just ignore his existence! His very very angry existence. Are all gingers this angry or just roy? No because miss m and wally aren't. Well they're all annoying..except miss martian! She's great,lovely even. Not annoying at all! Is she listening?...nope! Ahhh thank god! I mean she can be really annoying at times not wally annoying but still annoying.

Oh here they come,the other two new guys don't even know who they are. Erm there's Dinah,and Ollie,and..no roy. No roy? No royyy! Yes! I mean how unfortunate.

"So Ollie,where's roy?" I ask eagerly,hoping not to be disappointed and see him arrive.

"Oh he's going out on a celebratory patrol. Or something like that..soo. Just think in a few years time that could be you." Ollie says,putting his hand joyfully on my shoulder.

"A couple of years? Okay now I know why roy was so eager to join." I reply. A few years is definitely a long time..a long time stuck with wally,who is now stuffing his face with cake..well that certainly is attractive.

"Aw,thanks arty. I didn't realise just how much you liked me."

Why is wally's voice in my head? M'gann!

"We're in mind link _baby_!"

What?!

"Yeah,superboy wanted us to be linked but I guess I linked us all,I'll disconnect us."

"No nooo id love to hear what else artemis finds attractive about me."

"Wally,no one finds anything about you attractive." I hear robin say.

"Dude!"

"I mean,did I ever mention how attractive you look today?"

"Wally this isn't the time to be cocky and robin this isn't the time to be gay." Kaldur advised. "This is our friends day let us not ruin it."

"Where is the golden boy anyway?" Conner asks. Boy my head is killing me,way too many voices right now.

Oh right he's went out on a celebratory patrol.

"What! Without us!" Wally disappointedly moans.

"Wally,remember what i said." M'gann says.

"What did you say?" Conner jealously asks.

"Hey guys I feel dizzy." Robin says.

"You guys having mind conversations without me is just rude!" Zantanna says over robin.

"Man my wife is going to kill me." A voice said.

"Looks like I might score with dinah tonight,oh look she's holding my hand,how very loving of her." A voice that sounded like Ollie said.

"Do you think superman would be proud if I joined the league?" Obviously said by conner.

"Of course he would." M'gann comforts.

"Why are there children in my mind?" Superman says.

"You hear that too?" The flash adds.

M'gann!

"Whoops,I'll try and unlink us. Uncle j'ohnn can you help?"

"Your problem."

"What is going on?" Red tornado says aloud. His brains mechanic so he won't be able to be in the link.

Meanwhile... (No POV)

**Gotham City,**

**8:49pm**

Red arrow emerged from the zeta tube,for 'some' reason *cough cough cheshire* his brain had told him to go to Gotham,roy didn't really question it he just thought it was some sort of sixth sense. Of course it wasn't. Cheshire had programmed red arrow to go to her exact coordinates.

He stepped out of an alley way taking the fire escape up to the top of a building. He'd just made his way up from stairs when cheshire tackled him to the floor pinning him to the ground.

The edge of the building at his side,he could easily roll her off himself and let her fall to her death,of course cats have nine lives,and this cat in particular liked to corrupt his life.

"So,you're finally in my league." She said whilst pinning his wrists to the ground. This is far too easy,she thought.

"Above your league,actually." He said from under her,he gained control of her wrists,flipping them over on the other side so they were no longer at the edge. He was now on top,much to his advantage. "I had a feeling it was you."

"I'm flattered that you had a feeling for me...Care to share what was me?" Cheshire asked,kicking roy off her. She wanted him to chase her first,to make him want her,make it more interesting and fun. He quickly rose off the ground.

"The tracer." He said throwing a small tracer onto the ground before they begun hand to hand combat,dodging her punch. "What? Didn't think I'd find it."

"That's not my tracer, tracer I put on you is somewhere in your quiver." She admitted,pulling out her sai. "Not like I needed that to find out your location." She added.

"Meaning?" Roy asked,moving out of the way from the sai aimed at his head.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jade answers cooly,her sai slicing at the skin on his forearm,not hard enough to harm him,but hard enough to break the skin. Light blood trailed down his arm. "Mm,such a shame,such lovely arms."

Jade made the mistake of taking off her masking. Roy took a punch unintentionally hitting her cheek bone.

"Don't you know it's wrong for a man to hit a lady?"

"I didn't have you down as a feminist. _Jade_." Roy countered.

"_Oh_ I'm not. I just find it very disturbing,when a man beats the woman he loves." Jade teased. Come on take the bait,she thought.

"Love? I didn't think you were the sort to believe in that stuff." Roy replied gruffly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me,_roy_. But don't try and worm your way around it-" she stated,grabbing him by the straps of his uniform and turning them around,before pushing his back against the brick wall of a fire escape. "Because,you and I,both know there's something much more between us." She continued.

Her hands loosening their grip on his uniform,gently pressing the palm of her hands against his covered chest. Her finger tips gently touching his shoulders. The only thought in his mind apart from how hot Jade was and how close they were was..wow,she has really long fingers.

"Something more? We're enemies-"

"So?..is it so wrong to have feelings for someone you shouldn't?" His eyes widened slightly at that.

He didn't have an answer to that,instead he crashed his lips against her. In his mind it was only meant to be a short kiss,but it became something much more.

"Very wrong." He finally answered against her lips.

"Mm,extremely." She replied,moving her lips to caress his neck. He flipped them round,her back crashing against the wall. Her legs lifting to wrap around his waist.

"Your place or mine?" Roy breathed against her neck,moments later.

"If I take you back,my dad will be angry." She breathlessly answered,due to recent circumstances she'd been forced to live with her father again.

"So your place it is." He settled upon,with a smirk. "I know how much you like to spite your dad." He added,before Jade practically dragged him home.

Whilst the pair spitefully angered sportsmaster,those at the cave mentally argued although now talk had turned to artemis and wally,and how in denial the two were.

"Artemis,of course wally likes you. I've read his diary." Barry argued.

"I don't have a diary!" Wally moaned. His cheeks flaring up.

"Dude,you so do! It's like fifty shades of grey except dummer." Robin added.

"How do you know what fifty shades of grey is like." Batman disapprovingly asked.

"I-er I heard the plot from zantanna." Robin accused. The alive Zatara looked at his daughter.

"Oh no! You're just like your mother." Zatara complained with a sigh.

The leagues continued arguing,not realising that artemis followed by wally had left the room.

Artemis sat on the kitchen counter,dazing off into a world of her own. Her thoughts contemplating her feelings for wally were cut short as there he stood.

"Oh I didn't think anyone would be in here." He calmly said.

"That's why I'm here."

"Yeah,me too. Looks like they all-" wally awkwardly began mumbling but artemis cut him off.

"Do you like me?" She blurted out without thinking. 'M'gann can you control what I say?' She thought in the link.

"...nooo?" M'gann covered.

"I-as a person? Or as in the emotional way?" Wally sheepishly asked.

"..you don't like me as a person!"

"No no artemis I do..it's just sometimes I hate you-nnnno I meant that in the nice way you know the love hate thing that's totally us." Wally called as artemis started to storm off. He followed.

"Just get lost,bay watch." Artemis fumed.

"Artemis!.." He called,catching up to her. "Argh why do you have to be so complicated?"

"Complicated? Me complicated? That's rich coming from you,you know I thought we were getting somewhere and then you-" artemis was cut off by wally grabbing her by the sides of her face a pulling her in for a deep,meaningful kiss,which she gladly returned.

"About time." Robin said,cutting the pair off. They separated looking around at both leagues looking down at them.

"Flash if your nephew hurts my protege I will kill you both." Ollie threatened.

"Likewise." Barry replied,sticking his tongue out.

"I will never understand humans." Red tornado said to himself.


End file.
